


Rize or Die非强即亡

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom/Jack, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Mob Jack, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence, body control, mob
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 杰克听了泰勒的蠢建议，然后在楼梯上摔了一跤。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布杰克，跳蛋，轮奸，语言羞辱，暴力描写。

泰勒说，你要学会抛弃尊严，那东西没什么屁用。

他说得对，但这不意味着杰克就必须在屁股里塞一个跳蛋。小巧的，光滑的，像生鸡蛋似的。森林里的死物，在巢穴里重获新生。泰勒拿摸过肥皂的那只手，往杰克屁眼里推进，把那枚最小号的跳蛋放进去。

“你知道这像什么吗？”泰勒嘴里叼着烟，如果他不注意，说不定能在杰克臀上烧一个洞。那叫什么，那就是真正意义上的香烟烙点，在肉体上自由生长，泰勒亲手种下的吻。

但泰勒没有，他拍了杰克屁股一巴掌，换来一个呻吟。

像什么？

你把卵蛋塞回蛇的体内，你按住新生儿的脑袋顶回阴道，你堵住出钞口让机器瘫痪，你掐着对方的脖子叫他闭嘴，你按了倒退键音乐回放。

一切回到原点，然后再开始，周而复始。

杰克没有反驳泰勒，没有挣扎他的小身板，没有把跳蛋抠出来。他学乖了，他不甘愿因为反抗泰勒而被操一顿，“然后呢？你要我干什么？”

“出去走走，散散心。看看外面的世界，太空猴子都在忙什么。”泰勒耸耸肩，他捏着烟在床头按灭，指尖沾了一点堕落的灰尘。

不，不，不。杰克在心里说。他盯着泰勒看，好像他是约翰·卡彭特的《万圣节》。泰勒才不会听他的。

“我不能出去——这样出去。”杰克的嘴唇动了两下，他在床上半坐起来，摊了摊手。

“哪样？”泰勒挑起眉毛。

“塞着这该死的东西。”杰克的眼珠向上翻，像他每次等泰勒转过身时会做的那样。

哦。泰勒弯了下嘴角，点点头，“那你想怎么出去？脱光衣服，用假阴茎自慰，让其他人围观？如果你放个盒子在前面，说不定有人给你钢镚儿。”

去你妈的，泰勒·德顿。杰克掀起眼皮瞪他一眼，然后撑住跟他外婆的奶子一样松垮的床垫，迫使自己离开这个鬼地方。泰勒踩着皮鞋踢踢跶跶，总把烟圈往杰克脸上喷，还有数不清的跳蛋跃跃欲试钻进他屁眼的——狗屎地方。

杰克打开门，深吸一口气。光线照进来，噪音闯进来，太空猴子从他面前路过，没人注意他。木板嘎吱作响，油脂还在沸腾。杰克关上门，吐出一口气。

一只手卡住将要闭合的房门，泰勒跟上他，抽着一根快烧到滤嘴的烟。

你看，什么都没发生。我知道你失望了，亲爱的。你以为会有人发现你不对劲，你又错了。这就好比没人关心你说错名字、地点、时间，在电梯、餐馆、会议室干了什么蠢事。当然他妈的没人在乎。

泰勒又在发表他的演讲。哪里都是他的舞台，泰勒是俱乐部的中心，是纽约的王者。你没法叫他闭嘴，也没法在他发话时捂上耳朵。

杰克停下来，扶住墙壁。脏兮兮的，发霉了，长水泡了，墙皮脱落了，他还是把手按上去。宜家和它该死的分店，容易沾灰尘的绿条纹沙发，从来不开封的调料。都他妈的死了。在杰克的大脑里消失，用皮筋一勾，再松手，就弹射出银河系，跟你说再见。

操，把遥控器给我。杰克说，流着汗说，痛苦地说，兴奋地说。泰勒把半个手掌大的遥控器掏出来，龇牙咧嘴，用坚硬的皮鞋头碰了碰杰克的小腿。

“为什么？”

杰克没有回答了。有个超新星在爆炸。从玛拉那里偷来的跳蛋，在操他的屁股。在动来动去，扭来扭去，切掉的龟头在杰克的屁眼里找回生命，领悟生命的意义。它复活了。在它诞生之际，到终于被母亲哺育，是一个漫长的过程。它快乐地跳动，也得到快乐的回应。肠道蠕动着吸附它，像从来没有见过奶油夹心蛋糕，拼命向里吞呀，吞呀，吞呀。它想要更多的蛋糕，所有的。

跳蛋让他倒在地板上，出汗的臀部抽搐地夹紧它。可怜的杰克，没怎么尝过阴茎的滋味，就被区区小玩意儿折服了。泰勒又点了一支烟，他勃起了，你要说是因为杰克叫得太好听，没问题；因为杰克的屁股太完美，也可以。

泰勒低头看了眼遥控器，把按钮推到第五档。他在杰克边上蹲下来，端详他通红的小脸蛋，隆起的裤裆，不受控制的大腿根，湿漉漉的睡袍。

我是杰克不安的大脑神经。

“放过我，泰勒。”

“不是我不放过你。”

他乞求。他回绝。

你不需要遥控，不需要害怕，不需要逃避。你要接受它，人们正因为自我说服，错过了四百万。

杰克的膝盖在粗糙的地面磨蹭，他试图站起来，但他跌回原地。他不想听泰勒的狞笑，狞笑。然而这和跳蛋一样，他在操你的前列腺时，压根儿没法忽略。邻居家的吵架声，深夜的犬吠，不知来向的蚊虫嗡鸣，楼上的撞击声。你戴上耳机，盯着啤酒泡沫爆裂，也挥之不去。

舒服吗？

那东西没有泰勒的鸡巴粗，总比玛拉的手指有劲。它是被电池供奉的永动机，在杰克又紧又涩的小洞里干呀，干呀，干呀。它压榨出更多的水分，挤出收缩的肛门，弄湿杰克的大腿，睡衣。

杰克想撸一撸自己的老二，然而泰勒拍掉他的手，硬把他从地上拽起来。别管他是扶着墙，靠着泰勒，还是颤巍巍地自己站着，他都不能一直躺在原处。

“试试看，走下那个楼梯。”泰勒在他耳边喷一口烟，笑嘻嘻地。

我是杰克发烫的耳朵。

我是乔纠结的胆。

坠痛的尾椎骨，发麻的屁眼，直挺挺的鸡巴。水母万花筒在他面前展开，它们游来游去，上蹿下跳，像丢在马桶里的避孕套。吸了水的海绵，重重地软到在台阶上。

“注意脚下，小混蛋。”他膝盖凸出的骨头在楼梯上擦破了，打磨过的石块，只要等待十几秒，那块发白的皮肤覆上新的颜色，然后你就能说：这是一块在溪流边发现的玉石。

滚开，泰勒。

动画片里的重力都是在朝下看的时候出现，所有人给你好心的警告都是遭殃的前兆。别唧唧歪歪了，泰勒。如果你要惩罚我，目的已经达成了。如果你真心想让我爽一发，现在就该天降一只太空猴子。

杰克趴在楼梯上，他的膝盖不打算让他起来，屁股里的跳蛋让他趴得更低。只要扬起下巴，就能看到泰勒靠着栏杆，摇摇欲坠的栏杆，沾上绿色颜料的手指夹着烟，说着没头没脑的话。

“喏，你看看他，怎么样？”泰勒突然道。

“什——”

他一定给自己倒了很多双氧水，涂在他坑坑洼洼的脸上，被人打歪的眉毛，青一块紫一块的脸颊，眼睛底下的瘀伤……被精心打造过的木雕，摸起来还是棱角分明的。

现在——“需要什么帮助吗，长官？”

不。

“帮我把屁股里的跳蛋取出来。”

“把你漂亮的老二塞进来。你要是能干死我，就再好不过了。”

“介意去把其他人叫来吗？也许他们会乐意……”

泰勒在杰克背后说，话语从杰克嘴里蹦出来。

“不要为此感到羞耻，你要学会抛弃尊严，长官。”太空猴子把杰克从台阶上拉起来，杰克伸直双腿时因为刺痛而倒吸气。

你说过爱我，爱我们，爱我们每一个人。

我睡着的时候是个娼妓？

伟大的领导人可以为达成目的而跟任何人睡觉。

见鬼的，伟大的领导人，魔鬼的俱乐部，精神病的大破坏计划。肠癌患者，早衰症病人，瘾君子，变性人，他们都曾把沉甸甸的，或者是软趴趴的鸡巴插进他的屁股。为达目的不择手段。

非强即亡。

太空猴子拽掉他的短裤，把他压在憔悴的扶手上。它看起来很不乐意，发出吱呀的声音来抗拒。杰克抬高痉挛的臀部，两腿勾在太空猴子的腰上，露出咬着跳蛋的小洞。

给你两个选择。

一，别管那个小东西。二，你先把它拿出来。

“你要承认，你是个没脸皮的骚货。你跪在沙发前给我们轮流吹箫，趴在餐桌上让我们操你的屁眼。你给我们打手枪，舔掉射出来的精液。你说玛拉·辛格该剪指甲了，因为它们总是把你刮痛——肠道黏膜不容易愈合，对吧。

“不需要脸红，长官。这是件好事，有的人一辈子没有床伴，没有性高潮。但是你已经被我们操了个遍，长官。

“性高潮是死亡和重生的交集，你每高潮一次，就更加强大。如果你因为射精而死，就是死得其所。”

这都是泰勒会说的话。

粗糙的木质扶手在啃咬杰克的后背，在睡衣上磨出一个个小绒球，木刺透过衣料扎进皮肤。感觉到了疼痛，用手抓不住的疼痛，永生在你的肌肤、血肉里。于是记住了每一次独特的性交。

阴茎挤进哆嗦的屁眼，把跳蛋往里顶。穿过直肠，碾过胃部，与心齐平，同频振动。但这是一根他并不熟悉的阴茎，和他的主人的锋利并不一样，圆润饱满的龟头堵住顽固不化的跳蛋。几乎要顶穿他的脑仁，把精液喷进他空荡荡的大脑，和所剩无多的脑浆混杂一团。杰克知道这只太空猴子是个无药可救的瘾君子，世界上没有更高纯度的海洛因能够拯救他。除了当下，他用尽平生的力气，比他第一夜揍泰勒的那种狠劲还要强烈，把瘦巴巴的胯部撞向杰克的屁股。

这是性交能够带给你的短暂快乐之一，它比毒品更让人上瘾。你会迷恋挺动髋部、抬起臀部的感觉，怀念鸡巴的热度和阴道的温暖。然后——

那粒跳蛋挤破了杰克的嗓子眼，从来没有过的高亢呻吟被鸡巴撞了出来。他揪着太空猴子的二手外套，爽得曲起脚趾头，被充满生机的老二干得肠液飞溅。他可怜地前后摇晃着，太空猴子的肉棒在穴道里进进出出，跳蛋从湿润的通道滑出来又推回去。他分不清是跳蛋在操他，还是那根无名的阴茎在操他。他被像块破布似的拎起来。他们是彼此的人形手纸。

我睡着的时候是个娼妓？我是泰勒·德顿吗？

不，不是。

我什么都不记得。

杰克高潮的时候看到爆炸的硝化甘油，看到喷了白漆的天花板，看到北冰洋南下的冰山，看到泰勒的白西装，看到天堂——

白上加白的天堂。

我差点死了。杰克找回自己的声音。他感觉到他的屁眼还在蠕动着啃食太空猴子疲软的阴茎。

“你能帮我把开关关掉吗？”

太空猴子没有回答。

他们转头看到了楼梯下的另外两个人。

“需要什么帮助吗，长官？”


	2. Chapter 2

“有个道理是这么说的。当你陷入窘境时，不要吝于接受别人的帮助。对谁都没好处。”

关于有人要谋杀他，要让他成为凶杀现场的一座雕塑，让他落得英国小说里的那种下场，让他知道掌控局面的从来不是一个人，而是一个群体。没这回事。完全没这回事。

杰克趴在地上，手指抠着翘起的木刺，幸亏这东西没扎破脚掌，否则他就不只是在这里呻吟。

现在，闭上眼，想象一个画面。不在心理安抚团体，不在凌晨的公司。你什么都看不见，但能听到身后的脚步。从远到近，从下到上，错杂无章，最后停下。就在你身后，在你耳边，然后——

你还在原地，哪儿也去不了。

从泥土中发芽的跳蛋获得它第二次生命，成为宿主的一粒按钮。炸弹的远程遥控，客机的控制杆，电梯的方块键。现在它们全都被挤压，触发每一个器件。

两个识时务的太空猴子在杰克旁边停下脚步，他们对视，然后低头。

“你确定不需要我们帮助吗，长官？”多像两个乖巧的机器管家。

不。

“我们只问你三遍。你确定吗？”

不，不要，别这样。

“这是最后一遍，如果你确定，非常肯定。”

是，是，是，是，是。我非常他妈的肯定，让我一个人待着。

你看到的正是从戒毒所跑出来的惯犯，就像我们都是孩童时，失去糖果便用泪水洗刷衣物，留下白色条痕。杰克仍抓着木刺不放，跳蛋顽强的生命力让他肠道发麻。人类向来没有对抗暂时性永动机的能力。我们总说“可以，人类能够征服宇宙”，最终败在某某细菌之下。

跳蛋往里钻得更深，像人在极度恐慌时会抓紧手里的任何东西，肠道包裹它的胚胎。杰克小女孩似地开始抽噎，被太空猴子扛起来，有人把手指插进他湿透的屁股里，有人掐他的大腿根。

求求你们，放我下来！

被强奸的可怜人儿也会发出这声音。

他显然是自愿的，要不是他平时拿眼睛往他们裤裆瞧。

太空猴子把杰克放倒在餐桌上，那张他吃速溶玉米汤，看《纽约时报》，和泰勒聊天的桌子。有时太空猴子会围在周围，像头一次见字的文盲，读泰勒的连篇屁话。他们倒觉得挺对。

杰克终于做了一次有意义的挣扎，他抬高光溜溜的腿踢一脚某人的老二，笨拙地滑下桌面——然后被残暴的劳改犯拽了回去。当下他的屁股正对着人家老二了。

90年代初期，便出现电气栽培技术实验。 农作物生长在裸露的铜线下，高出地面约3米的铜线通电后产生的高频电流杀死空气和土壤中的细菌病毒，加速植物内部的钙离子运输。

有人在背诵泰勒长篇大论中的一小节。

历史的一小节。人类的一小节。都是一抔尘埃与骨灰。

电流不会让植株生病，受伤，或是死亡。其中一个太空猴子掏出他勃起的阴茎，对准颤抖的屁股蛋子。

只有周遭倒霉的玩意儿会烟消云散。杰克翻着白眼，口水弄脏了一块地方。性器官撑开他紧缩的屁眼，试图触及那枚人造卵。

记住，你不是在遭受痛苦，灾难。当你承受别人的性快感，是对肉体的一次崇高洗礼。你不是在杀死自己，你是在杀死别人。太空猴子在杰克腰上扇了一掌，敏感的小妓女抽动他的屁股。有点儿像针管，把血液吸进去，他拼命吸对方的阴茎。

砧板上的死鱼，神经性地抽搐。

仿佛人在死前眼光神一闪的回光返照。

他们揪起长官的头发，涎水在他下巴，脖子和胸口留下痕迹。他们捏捏长官红通通的脸，强迫他张开嘴。后边那太空猴子操得起劲，那种百八十年没见过女人的劳工，现在让自己的阴茎得到第一次，准确说，真正意义上的解放。面对这样充满生活热忱的人，你很难把拒绝说出口。

人类是如何对待性？

古人用羊肠做避孕套。给女性穿戴齿轮啮合的贞操带。拿针线缝上女人的阴唇。在男性的尿道口塞进小管。然而人类善于走极端，整个世界的平衡点是空心。

我们所做的，不是毁掉整个文明，不是灭亡整个世界。所有的所有的所有的事物开端，都是一次全新的重启。斯洛文尼亚的海岸线不会恢复，雅加达的板块不会上升，没有哪座冰川应当融化，也没有哪片森林应该消亡。我们拆散血肉，把筋骨从肉体中剥离，将血液和泥土混合。在罹难中重建人类的信仰，重审人类的本质。

没有哪样东西要被歧视。

我们不过是在绝对的灾难里脱胎换骨。

“我们一无是处，我们一文不值。但重塑世界的地基需要我们。”

“这是你亲口说的，长官。”

我是杰克麻醉的头皮。

他尝到血的味道，从牙龈里蹦出来。像那些傻逼兮兮咬舌身亡的蠢蛋，被囊肿似的血块堵死。没人打算放过他可怜的嘴巴，太空猴子掂着沉沉的老二，往他嘴里送。

当你在搏击俱乐部时，拳头挥舞，筋肉纠结，鲜血淋漓。你把鼻子靠近胳膊上的青肿，闻到炸鸡的味儿。而你当下困在太空猴子中间，闻到什么味儿？杰克的嘴巴发酸，铁锈味已经不见踪影，他尝到男性器官的腥臭，熏得眼前发黑，他可别拿呕吐物把自己呛死。

该死，该死，该死。

他咬了我的鸡巴！

尖叫，和哄笑。然后大脑被钝痛击晕。

杰克挨了两巴掌，一拳捣在他紫黑的眼眶下。血爬满了皮下组织，好像啮齿鲨咬掉他整个眼球。痛得要命。

一，二，三。感官归位。

杰克趴在桌上呼哧呼哧喘气，年限已到的老旧鼓风箱。他干吗要咬人家的鸡巴呀？他又被拎起来，手肘在木桌上擦出血痕，脏兮兮。

“先生，你真是个不听话的脏孩子。我们要怎么惩罚你？”

他吐了一口血，龇牙咧嘴地笑，然后说——

“我教会你反抗，教会你和所谓狗屁社会标准叫板。”泰勒靠在水池边，他还穿着法兰绒睡袍，上面的茶杯正冒烟儿。他拿烟的手指了指杰克，又指了指那群烂人，“你要怎么做，宜家小子？”

操我。

使出你咬奶头那劲儿来操我。直到你筋疲力竭，像倒在地下室的水泥地上，一动不动。

只要你的阴茎没说停下，就来操我。

泰勒朝天花板吐烟圈，天使的光环在黑乎乎的顶上消失了：上帝不喜欢你，天使也不会喜欢你。

“你不是在跟我叫板，亲爱的。”

杰克的眼珠向上翻，他一眼不错地盯着那太空猴子，削得过于锋利的脸颊，额头上两片创口贴，某人在颧骨留下的标记。有点像，那些批量生产出售的禽畜，盖一个章，贴一条笺。见到你的人，就知道你打哪儿来。

你从来没法摆脱标签你的一切的一切的一切。

但你有权力把那玩意儿统统撕下来，然后说，那不是我。

它只会带来一个麻烦。即是你不得不向每个人解释，冲着每一座坟墓谩骂，用手指点着某某人胸口。

杰克后边的太空猴子把阴茎抽出来，精液滴在桌上，他的腿上。

他说，长官，犯错的人总要受罚，您没有逃脱的余地。

无论是谁，包括您。

包括您。

杰克被重新按住，抬高臀部，有人在掰开他的两瓣肉，有人在摸他的阴茎。

“我们来试试这个。”

当我们说废物利用，循环经济，这就是最实在的例子。从人体抽出的脂肪，再打回人体，或者你把它全吞下去，都无所谓，总比任它发臭发霉强上百倍。

脂肪。实实在在、确确实实从你身体里，不知道哪儿抽出的脂肪。

我是杰克发炎的伤口。

泰勒从台子上滑下来，站到太空猴子后面。他看了眼塑料桶里新鲜的人脂，对着那太空猴子说，“如果你要用，就一滴不许浪费。我们和腐朽上流社会的最大区别在于，我们不想和地球为敌。”

“前面，还是后面？”

杰克被一个肱二头肌爆起的技师勒住脖子。那些玩窒息性爱游的情侣，就是这样死在保鲜袋，麻绳，领带，和某个杀人犯掌中。他终于开始第二次挣扎。

别，求求你了，求求你了，不要这样。

好像漏气的圣诞节气球。

“前面。”

“让他的嘴巴知道什么该咬，什么不该咬。”

泰勒点燃第二支烟，他拍了拍太空猴子的肩膀，异常用力地吸了一口，“数五声。”

五。

他的眼泪下来了，顺着胀痛的伤口，撕裂的嘴角。人类只有死到临头，才明白痛苦和沮丧。和无能为力。

太空猴子掐好他的下颚，防止杰克闭上嘴。他们端起塑料桶，尚未凝结的脂肪倾斜。

四。

泰勒俯下身，拇指揩去杰克鬓角的一滴汗水，“没有什么值得恐惧。你还没走到死亡那一步。”

死神甚至不屑带你走。

三。

他们把尖嘴口对准杰克的嘴唇。他的泪水流得更凶，有人在里面捏爆了水管。

二。

不，不，不。不应当是这样。你们在谋杀，谋杀！求求你们，求求你们……

你闻到什么了？医院里消毒水的味道。母亲墓碑前的雏菊香。公寓爆炸后遗留的瓦斯。劣质假阴茎的硅胶味。血，汗液，泪水，和那些某某人的精液。还有眼前这罐记忆鲜活的脂肪。

屏住呼吸，张大嘴巴。

它们已经在你的嘴唇上打转。

一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来的不会放出了，因为要出本。  



End file.
